Try To Remember
by Lady Gisborne 15
Summary: Belinda French. A single mother who can barely make ends meet. Mr. Gold. Her ruthless landlord who shows no pity or compassion for her cause. Once upon a time, they were Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. And they were in love. But, then the curse struck, and sent them to a world where they don't remember anything. Will true love still draw them together? SEQUEL TO AN EMPTY HEART...
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here is the first chapter of Try To Remember! *screams internally* This will be the very last installment in my Almost Lover trilogy. It takes place in Storybrook.**_

_** If any of you have not read my previous two stories, Almost Lover and An Empty Heart, I really recommend that you do that first so that you can really understand the amount of depth and feeling I have put into these characters!**_

_** I would have uploaded this faster but I wanted to finish my Robin Hood fic first so that this could get all of my attention. Thus, this is three weeks later, but I hope the wait was well worth it.**_

_** As always, I hope to see some old faces and some new! Love all you guys!**_

_** This story is dedicated to my best friend Emma who simply could not wait for this! She helped me to figure out a lot of the story plot, and when I need to rant about it, I go to her. Also, this is for Jillian, who was so heartbroken over An Empty Heart that I don't really know how she's going to be able to survive the whirlwind of emotion and angst in this story...**_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really I don't. Well, except baby Rose...:)**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Belinda French walked the cold streets of Storybook. The town was a staple of cleanliness and order, but she always found it, for all its charm and history, cold. Cold as in aloof. Indifferent. As in no emotional attachment whatsoever. But perhaps she just found it particularly so today because the sky was overcast and dark with rain clouds, the trees whipped with a ferocity in the ghastly wind, and the chill of autumn nipped at her bones. Regardless of the reasons, she began to pick up speed, until she was nearly sprinting, trying to reach her destination before the torrential downpour.

In her hands was clutched her faded red leather purse. She held onto it tightly, ensuring that the purse would not open and give its contents up to the wind. The zipper would have served that purpose if it hadn't broken off nearly a week ago. But did she have the money to pay for a bright and new clutch, one without a broken zipper? No. The only money she _did _have to spend at the moment was in her purse and it was the very reason she was gripping it so tightly. Because if she lost this, she would be screwed. Totally screwed.

Her small, low-wage job as the town librarian was a pleasant job, one that Belinda enjoyed, but the truth was that it was not nearly enough to support herself and the baby. They were _just _scraping by and that was through Belinda's sparing every last penny of theirs. It made her question her decisions sometimes, but she never regretted them. How could she regret having little Rose? She was her true pride and joy in this world. But Belinda would be lying if she said that she hadn't asked herself if she had been ready to have a baby. The answer was a resounding 'no'. She hadn't been. But she had gotten pregnant anyway. And Rose had been born. And even with all of the hardship that had followed, she loved the baby with all her heart.

That reminded her. After she was finished here, she had to go pick up Rose from Granny's Diner. Ruby always looked after the baby while Belinda was working. Though Belinda wondered if perhaps Granny did most of the looking after...considering...well, Ruby. But then again, Ruby loved Belinda and loved Rose. So much so that she didn't charge them anything to look after her. Which made Belinda feel like it was a win-win situation.

Her thoughts stopped as apprehension assaulted her senses. She was finally at her destination, and just in time too, because the first droplets of rain were falling. And they were large and heavy. She hesitated for only a second before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, and then she grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. She heard a bell jingle as she entered. The pawn shop was a place she made a habit not to frequent except for when she absolutely had to. Like today. But she did find a lot of the possessions to be of much interest. Old. Valuable. Antique. Collectible. Anything and everything that would perk her curiosity, if it weren't for the one thing that scared her senseless. Rather, one _person._ And here he was now.

She had heard the monotonous thud of the cane before he had even appeared from behind the curtain leading to the back room. Per usual, the man's dark suit was clean and tailored. A blue tie was at his throat and his hair was combed out of his eyes. Several rings adorned his fingers and a grim line were his lips. In one word: intimidating. And Belinda certainly felt intimidated when she was around this man.

"Ahh, Miss French, what can I do for you today?" He asked in a pleasant voice and a tilt of a smile. But it all felt cold to her. Like a crocodile's smile. That's how she would describe it.

Nevertheless, she mustered up a smile of her own and her politest voice as she walked up to the front counter and dug her hands into her purse. "Nothing, Mr. Gold. I just have your rent money." She successively pulled out the envelope containing the rent and handed it over to her landlord, watching as her hard-earned savings were grasped between his nimble fingers.

Silently, he counted it. That's what Belinda hated most about her meetings with him. He was just _so _quiet. It was nearly unbearable. Belinda liked her silence, but this was just awkward. And, anyway, she had a small baby at home. She didn't know what silence was anymore! Except when she was in Mr. Gold's presence.

"You appear to be short by half, Miss French," he stated. He seemed to be trying to hide his disapproval as he looked at her and gave her another one of his crocodile smiles. "Why would that be?"

Here it was. The moment she had been waiting for. She nervously drummed her fingers against her stomach and swallowed hard. Could he smell the fear on her? It had to be like an incredibly strong perfume wafting through the entire shop. Surprisingly, though, her voice did not shake as she answered him. "I know I don't have it all, Mr. Gold..." she fumbled and he frowned, "But I promise I will."

"Your promises mean nothing to me, I'm afraid. All I want is my money."

"And you'll have it," she insisted, "You see, Rose got sick this past week. It was just a simple cold, but being a new mother, I took her to the hospital and-" by now, she wondered if Mr. Gold was even listening to her story. To her, he looked positively bored. "Anyways, I was short the 250. But I will get it to you as soon as possible." Her tone indicated pleading.

Mr. Gold shook his head and sucked in breath through his teeth. "I'm sorry, Miss French, but people who come in here pleading with me to give them more time usually take my generosity for granted. So, forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I'm an honest woman. I work hard-" Belinda fought back but was interrupted.

"And you're a single mother with an infant, that's just the truth. The child will get sick. The child will need more food, more diapers, more care and attention. What happens when you can't make the payment next month, Miss French? Or the month after that? Ya see," he chuckled but it was bitter, "I'm the landlord. I need my money."

Belinda could barely resist rolling her eyes. Mr. Gold was the richest man in town! If he needed anything, it certainly wasn't more money! She couldn't even imagine what she would do with all the money he must have lying around...

Instead, she withheld the impulsive reaction and refused to back down. Her child's livelihood depended on this. She had to make him see it her way. "Please, Mr. Gold. I need this. I promise I will pay you back when I have the money. I swear it to you!" When he didn't answer, she threw every last shred of pride she owned out the window and succumbed to the one thing she had hoped she would never have to say. "Please, Mr. Gold. I beg you."

More silence. But he was intrigued. She could see it in his blue eyes. "You beg me, Miss French?" She nodded her head, utterly humiliated, but his answer was worth all of that. "Fine. I will give you two weeks to pay the remainder of this month's rent in addition to the 500 you owe me for next month...on one condition."

Belinda's heart went from soaring to crashing down. "On one condition?" She echoed warily. What could he possibly want from her? The girl who had virtually nothing but the clothes on her back and a baby in her arms?

He nodded his head. "Of course, I don't know what it is yet, but when I call you out on it, I expect you to hold to your promise."

She had no choice. It was either this or risk being kicked out on the street. Belinda couldn't have that. They would never survive that way. So, she nodded her head and held her hand out over the counter. "Deal," she declared with a hint of bravery in her stance. Her head was held high. She would not let it fall in front of him.

He seemed, at the very least, impressed that she wasn't whimpering and falling to the ground, pleading like some of the wretches whom he had had to deal with in the past. It was this thought that occupied his mind as he grasped her hand in his, smiled that crocodile grin, and whispered back, "The deal is struck."

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** First chapter! Here we go! What did you all think? Love it? I hope so.**_

_** And the name 'Belinda' is courtesy of Emma. I had several names in my head and she helped me choose this one!**_

_** Please review, lovelies! :D**_

_** ~Lady Gisborne 15**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The response! Guyssss! The response! I am absolutely floored, I have never had such a large response on any of the first chapters of my previous stories...simply amazing. Thank you very much :)**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__"How's my baby Rose, hm?" Belinda asked with a large grin spread across her lips. She took the girl into her arms and hugged her close. "Oh, Mommy missed you so much. You know that?" She held the child out so that she could see her face, and Belinda placed a kiss on her rosy cheek. Rose was such a beautiful baby. Her skin was smooth and peachy pink. Her eyes were a deep blue like her mother's. And her hair was a mop of very dark brown curls. She very nearly looked like a doll, that's how perfect she was. But she was very much alive and she brought joy and happiness into Belinda's heart.

"She was good as always," Ruby smiled at her friend and held Rose's stray finger in her hand. "Hardly cried. Not like she used to anyway."

Belinda nodded. "I think she's getting used to not seeing me every moment of the day. Huh?" She asked Rose. "You starting to like Miss Ruby?" Another kiss on the child's cheek and then Belinda turned her attention back on her friend.

"How was work?" She asked and Belinda answered.

"Just like always. I'm lucky if I get three people in there during the afternoon. It's a wonder the Mayor hasn't decided to shut it down."

Ruby shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, the skin of which was nearly completely revealed. It was always a wonder why Granny continued to allow Ruby to wear the make-shift uniform the girl had created. A mid-riff shirt and red shorts that were _so _short they were more like a belt. But that was just Ruby. Belinda knew, though, that she would never ever be caught wearing such scandalous clothing. Upon noticing that her thoughts had strayed she once against concentrated on the nineteen year old girl before her. She was shaking her head again and insisting that the library would never close. "She wouldn't do it. Regina can be a cold and heartless witch sometimes, but she knows that the library adds character. If it closes down there would be several people upset to see it go."

"It does have a certain charm to it, doesn't it?" Belinda asked, but she was only half-involved in the conversation. She hoped what Ruby assured her of was true. If the library was shut down, then everything in Belinda's world would come crashing down. Menial as it was, that small job as the town librarian was the only thing supporting her and Rose.

"Anyways," Ruby changed the subject, "Where else did you go?"

Belinda pretended to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot, Lind," Ruby insisted, "You were here nearly a half hour later than you usually are _and..._well, you look kind of worried. I can practically smell the anxiety on you."

Belinda frowned. Was it really that obvious? She had just hoped she would be able to skip this whole conversation with the girl, but it seemed fate was just not on her side today. She sighed. "I paid a visit to Mr. Gold."

"Gold?" Ruby echoed. "What for?"

"Pay the rent," she replied simply.

"Well, I understand Gold's enough to scare the hell out of anybody, but paying the rent shouldn't be that bad. You look like you've seen a ghost. Sure you're feeling alright?"

Belinda let out another sigh, it was longer and more tired-sounding than the first, before she plopped down in one of the booths and situated Rose on her lap. Ruby followed suit and took the seat across from her. "I was short by half, Rubes. I thought he was going to kick me out of the apartment."

"But he didn't, right?" Ruby asked. She sounded genuinely concerned.

"No. It might be worse than that though."

"Worse?" Ruby was silent as she gauged Belinda's every move, every flicker of her eye, every emotion that crossed her face. She saw unadulterated fear in the girl's eye. Belinda wasn't altogether courageous, but if it's one thing you never saw, it was Belinda French frightened. Ruby knew something was really wrong and she asked, "Belinda? What did you do?"

The woman could barely look her in the eyes, but she mustered up enough courage to do so anyway. "I made a deal with him."

"What?!" Ruby nearly shouted, but she lowered her voice just in time. No need to embarrass Belinda further by letting everyone else in the diner know of their ill-boding conversation. "What? Lind, do you know how dangerous that is? No one makes a deal with Mr. Gold. No ONE. What did you promise?"

"That's the worst part. Nothing...exactly. Just..." she took a deep breath to steady herself. "He said he'll collect on it when he finds out what he wants."

Ruby didn't speak this time. Nothing. And when Ruby was silent, it usually meant that what the other person had said had been significant enough to leave Ruby speechless. Belinda had only achieved that silence one other time in her life: when she had told the girl that she was pregnant. Since then, it had been a whole five months and Ruby had not been rendered speechless again. Until now. In part, Belinda was glad because she wasn't sure if she _wanted _Ruby to say anything, but then again she needed comfort and she needed it NOW.

"What else was I supposed to do, Ruby?" Belinda groaned. "It was either this or us being kicked out of the apartment. I can't do that. I've got Rose to think of." As if fearing that she would lose the baby right then and there, she held her closer in her arms. She was sleeping soundly and only snuggled closer when her mother moved her. It nearly made Belinda smile, but for the fact that she was incredibly stressed out at the moment.

"Hey." Ruby reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on Belinda's arm. "You know that you will always have a place here with me and Granny, right? If something happens or you need a new change of scenery, there's a room with your name on it. I wish you had done that instead of going to Gold for help."

"I know," Belinda conceded, "But...I guess I'm just determined to make this work."

"Because of your dad?"

She nodded her head. "Because of him and because of Garrett. When I became pregnant, neither thought I could take care of Rose on my own. My dad kicked me out and Garrett broke up with me. I need to prove to them that I can take care of my baby without anyone else's help."

"I understand that. But you went to Gold for help..."

"Not really." She shook her head. "I just..well..." There was no substantial answer. Ruby was right. She _had _gone to him because she had thought he was the only one who could help her. She swallowed hard and chuckled bitterly. "I suppose I thought he was the only one who could help."

"You're not alone, Lind. Next time, remember that _before _you go and make deals with the devil, eh?" She stood up from the table, having to get back to work.

Belinda chuckled, this time for real. "It's Mr. Gold, not the devil."

Ruby shrugged. "Same thing, in my opinion." Then, she grinned. "So, can I get you anything? On the house, of course."

On any other night, Belinda would have refused. But she was absolutely starving. And tired. And not really in her right mind. All she could think about was the deal she had struck with the infamous pawn-broker, who, deep down, wasn't a pawn-broker at all. He was much too crafty, too underhanded, too sneaky to be a simple pawn-broker in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. So, she just nodded her head and smiled. "Why, thank you, Ruby. I'll have the grilled chicken salad with an iced tea."

"What flavor?

"Peach, please. It's my favorite."

"Any particular reason?" Ruby seemed to be trying to ask her questions just to distract her, and it worked, partially.

In reply, Belinda shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's just always been." It was true. Peach-flavored iced tea had always been sort of nostalgic to her. It was one of those small things that could lift her spirits within seconds. All the more fitting a reason to have it. So, Ruby nodded her head and waltzed back into the kitchen.

Once she was going, Belinda let out yet another sigh. One of relief. She loved Ruby to death, but now she had a few minutes to spare where she could spend precious moments with Rose, moments which seemed to be growing shorter and shorter as time flew by. What with working and scrimping pennies and buying the necessities and worrying over practically everything, Belinda rarely just got to share a quiet and relaxing moment with her daughter.

"Well, Rose, how about you tell me what you did today?" But, of course, the sleeping infant didn't answer. She just continued to suck lightly on the pacifier in her mouth. Rose looked so peaceful, without any care in the world, completely safe in her mother's protective arms. Belinda smiled softly. "I saw someone today. His name is Mr. Gold. He's a quiet man but he's cold and mean and he always has just a hint of sadness in his eyes. If he wasn't so awful, I think I would feel pity for him. People say he lives in a large home on the edge of town, all by himself. It would be awfully lonesome, don't you think, to have to live without anyone else in the whole world? Loneliness can do terrible things to people, Rose," Belinda explained gently to her sleeping daughter, as she ran one finger down the curve of the baby's cheek until it landed at her chin. "That's why I'm so glad I have you. You are truly the only thing that matters to me and I promise you will never be alone. Not like Mr. Gold. And I promise you will never have to worry about seeing him when he's cross or upset. He won't so much as touch you, I promise. You will never have to worry about that horrid man...He's my problem," Belinda added more to herself than to Rose, "Not yours." The baby squirmed and Belinda watched her, before she leaned down and kissed the wriggling infant in her arms. Instantly, Rose calmed again and everything, for one split second, seemed wonderful about the world.

And Belinda sipped her relaxing peach tea and drowned in it's nostalgic fragrance, and she filled her stomach with the good food. Rose, asleep in her arms, and strength once again renewed within her. And, for the moment, everything seemed right with the world. There was no estranged father, no unpaid bills, no crappy apartment, and no Mr. Gold. Just Belinda and Rose. That was the way she liked it, and that was the way she would love to have it. Permanently.

But, of course, all good things come to an end, sooner or later, and for Belinda French, it would seem her world was about to come crashing down much sooner than she could ever expect.

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Thank you so much for the feedback so far, and I hope that you'll all continue to follow this story! I love you guys!**_

_** AND. If you're interested, me and my friend Jillian (lightinside) have started a collaboration known as BeautyWithinTheBeasts. We have one story up right now. It's called "Only Human", and it's about Sherlock and Claire Bennett, a strong-minded and independent young police officer with an intellect to rival that of our favorite consulting detective. Please look it up and show your support! Review and let us know how we are doing :) Thanks so much in advance!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am trying to create a trailer for my Almost Lover trilogy and it's coming out great so far! Only problem is that my Youtube downloader is failing so it's kind of at a stand still. But I hope to have it released by the time "Try To Remember" is completed! I'll let you know when it's finished.**_

_** And, it's a short chapter today but I was really pressed for time! Also, if you haven't looked up my collaboration story "Only Human" yet, please do! We would love to have some more response!**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

To be honest, Belinda had know idea why she had been summoned to the Mayor's office, or why she had even come. It wasn't like she enjoyed Regina Mill's company. But a summons from the Mayor came from a higher authority than Belinda, and so she decided that it would be best to follow the woman's orders. That didn't mean that it wasn't any more nerve-wracking being there, on the threshold, willing her hand to raise itself and ring the doorbell. Not many people were invited into the home of Mayor Mills, and most of the time, the stories about the experience were far from pleasant.

She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. _Come on, it's not like she's going to actually bite your head off. _Regina was a hard-hearted woman, rather cold and brusque, overly protective of her son Henry, always completed with a smile that seemed to chill the bones of anyone who had to witness it. She did inspire fear. But that gave Belinda no reason to be terrified of entering the woman's home. She was still a woman, a human being, and a mother. Henry hadn't run away, or attempted such a thing. Honestly, the real Regina Mills could be hiding behind the coarse exterior. Underneath all of the prickles, there could be someone who was warm and gentle and kind. As lovely as the thought was, however, Belinda had a hard time believing it.

Finally deciding that there really was nothing else she _could _do, Belinda sighed and worked up enough courage to ring the doorbell. When there was no answer, she rang again. This time, she heard approaching footsteps and she composed herself, hoping to all that was good and right, that she looked calm, and not like she was about to come face to face to the monsters of lore.

Regina Mills opened the door and gave that smile, the smile that, much in the same way Mr. Gold's smile reminded Belinda of a crocodile, Ms. Mills' smile reminded her of an ice storm, a freezing cold, icy storm. Under her gaze, Belinda nearly shivered.

"Ahh, Ms. French, just on time. Please, would you come in?" As much as it sounded like a question, Belinda knew that the woman wasn't asking. She was ordering and Belinda quickly moved to obey.

She remembered to add just in time, "Thank you, Madam Mayor. I hope you are doing well."

"Fine, thank you." Regina smiled again and led her into a parlor off of the main hallway. Then, through that parlor, passed two french doors, was what appeared to be the woman's office. It was all stark white and ebony black. The room was nearly as cold as the woman who lived in the room. "I'm glad you agreed to meet with me, Ms. French," Regina continued to speak as she sat down behind her desk. Belinda, when directed, sat in a plush armchair directly across from the Mayor.

She tried to give her best smile, despite the fact that she was feeling quite nervous. "Of course, Ma'am. But I do confess I'm feeling a bit worried."

"Worried? Why would you be worried?"

"Well, it's just that I've never been summoned here before to meet with you. I must've assumed the worst."

Regina laughed. It too, like her smile, was frigid as ice and made Belinda's skin crawl. "Well, I'm very sorry if I put you ill at ease," the woman remarked but to Belinda it seemed that she was lying through and through. "I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable, but I _do _have some news that is not all together pleasant, I'm afraid."

Belinda tried to keep her voice from cracking as she raised a brow. "Oh? What's wrong?"

Regina raised a finger. "Just a minute. Where on earth are my manners? Apple cider, dear?"

"No, I don't think-" Belinda stopped herself short as she remembered her manners. It would be polite to accept. But something about accepting a drink from this woman put her on edge, almost as if she was afraid Regina intended to poison her. Nevertheless, she agreed. "Yes, actually, I would."

"Alright," Regina grinned, "I will be right back." Then, she left and Belinda could breathe a sigh of relief.

This entire situation was stressing her out completely. Not to mention, that she felt strange. Almost...she couldn't quite place it. She barely knew Regina and yet she felt as if she could guess her thoughts and ulterior motives without much effort at all. It must be the nerves, still Belinda felt uncomfortable. And on top of all of this, Regina had said that there was a matter that she wished to discuss with her, one that was not pleasant. Something was wrong and Belinda could feel it. She only hoped it wasn't too terrible.

"Here you are," Regina said as she reentered the office, two tumblers of apple cider in her hands. She kindly passed one to Belinda and then sat down behind her desk again. After taking a sip of her cider, she seemed ready to begin. She licked her lips as she started speaking. "Now, Ms. French, the board and I met together just yesterday to decide on the many factors of what makes this town _the _town of Storybrooke. As a part of our job, we looked through each and every business within Storybrooke, assessing their use to the town and the good they do for the citizens."

"Buildings such as..." Belinda looked confused. Why was the Mayor talking to her about this?

"Such as Granny's Diner, the school, Town Hall, Gold's Pawn Shop, the library." If Regina hadn't had the woman's full attention before, now she did. "And, quite frankly, Miss French, we simply cannot afford to keep the library running. It makes no profit, and the town budget is very small this year, I'm afraid."

Belinda tried to understand. "But, I don't—what do you mean?"

"I mean, dear," Regina tried to look sympathetic, "That we are closing the library."

"But you can't!" Belinda protested and then remembered who she was speaking to. She spoke more softly, "I mean, that library is so much to this town. It provides culture, beauty, history. You can't just close it down."

"How many people, on average, Miss French, do you think enter that library per day?"

Belinda shrugged before taking a swig of apple cider. It was tart, which was exactly what she needed. No. Scratch that. She needed something stronger. The shock was beginning to get to her. She hadn't thought Regina would be capable of closing down the library. But...now she was. "I-I don't know. Maybe four or five."

"You see?" Regina pointed out. "Nobody uses that old building anymore. The most appeal it has ever had has been that clock tower, which doesn't even work. And quite frankly, we just aren't generating enough money to pay the electric and heating bills."

"So, it's money you need?" When the woman nodded, Belinda suggested, "Then, we could just have a fundraiser."

Regina sighed. "We could. But that would only be enough money for a little while. Besides, it takes time to plan such things as fundraisers. We don't have that time. The bills must be paid. And what happens next year? Another benefit? I'm sorry, Miss French, but we have all decided that the library will be closed."

"But what am I to do?"

"I'm very sorry, but we will have to let you go."

Belinda stood up and the tumbler fell from her hands, shattering across the floor, but all of that was lost in the flurry of emotions she was feeling. "You can't!" She exclaimed, not caring anymore about manners. "That library is my life and my work! Without it, I'll lose the apartment, I'll lose everything. I can't do that. Not when I have a baby. We'll end up on the street!"

"Ahh, yes. Rose, wasn't it?" Regina asked and the woman almost appeared to be sneering. But that too must have been Belinda's imagination, though the woman certainly didn't look sympathetic. "Well, I'm sorry, dear. But perhaps you can find other work."

"There is no other work around here. This place doesn't grow. I won't be able to find another job."

Regina stood up and circled around the desk. She was still smiling. "Dear, this isn't my fault. I'm truly sorry, but I didn't tell you to have a baby when you weren't ready. _I _didn't do this to you. You did. How old are you anyway?"  
>Belinda sniffled. Yes, she was crying at this point. "Almost 22."<p>

"Precisely." Regina nodded. "And yet you still chose to sleep around without protection. These things happen if you're not careful."

"I didn't sleep around!" Belinda retorted hotly. "I'm not trash."  
>"Alright, but your boyfriend still left you. Didn't even want to help you, even when that baby was <em>his<em>. You weren't ready and now you have to pay the consequences. But you'll figure it out. Wanna know why?" Regina leaned forward, so close that the other woman could smell the apple cider on her breath. "Because we all had to. We all had to learn how to survive on our own. If anything, this will teach you life experience. It will teach you to survive and to not give up."

Belinda sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "I won't give up, I never will. I'll always fight for Rose." Not caring to talk anymore, Belinda whispered, "Goodbye, Madam Mayor," and then she turned around without so much as another look in the woman's direction.

"Glad to hear it, Miss French," Regina called after her, "Survival is the way of the brave. Death is too easy."

This made Belinda stop, as if she had been shocked, and turn around. "What did you just say?"

"Why?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel like I've heard that before." She banished the thought from her mind. "Anyway, good day."

Regina heard the front door close seconds later and she grinned cruelly. "Good day to you too, Miss French."

When finally outside, Belinda took off down the street towards Granny's Diner, and by the time she had burst through the front door, she was sobbing relentlessly. Several curious customers looked up at her before returning their attention to the food on their plates. Belinda didn't care about any of them. She just ran behind the counter and into the kitchen where Granny was hard at work and Ruby was busy flirting with the head cook. But the moment Ruby looked up and saw Belinda crying, she ran over to her.

Before she could say anything, Belinda asked, "Where's Rose?"  
>"Upstairs sleeping. What's wrong?" Ruby scrunched her eyebrows in concern.<p>

Rather than answering, Belinda threw her arms around Ruby's neck and sobbed long and hard.

"Lind," Ruby finally said, "What is it?"

Belinda hiccuped. "Regina's closing down the library. I don't have a job. I have nothing. How will I be able to pay Mr. Gold now? And with Rose—how will I ever-?"  
>"Manage?" Ruby finished. "You know just how you'll manage. We got a small room for you upstairs, and as for work, I think we can spare having one more waitress. At least until you get back on your feet."<p>

The woman was in awe and hugged her friend hard. "Thank you," she said from the bottom of her heart. "Thank you."

_**XxxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Thanks for all f your support! I am absolutely astounded by the response from all of you! My readers, you are so wonderful.**_

_** Also, if you haven't noticed, I love foreshadowing, and I'm finding that that is one of my favorite things about writing this story so far. I'm going to try to make a point to make one reference of foreshadowing in each chapter. I have done so, thus far! I hope you all notice them, some might be subtle and some might be very recognizable. Hope you have fun finding all of them! :)**_

_** And just to let you all know, I have created a poll to see what show/movie you would like for me to write about next. I already have a storyline in mind. But please check out that poll so I can see what you guys want! I would really appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm on vacation but I couldn't wait to get this up :) I was without a computer for three days, so a notebook and pen became my new best friends...**_

_** Anyway, this chapter is written from Mr. Gold's POV. I hope you love it!**_

_** Pieces by Red is the song for this chapter! Because it's simply amazing and fits Rumpelstiltskin so well.**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Mr. Gold was a quiet man. He was known for being extremely private. Reclusive. He didn't like noise, he didn't like crowds. Quite frankly, Mr. Gold just didn't like people very much at all. But they _were _good for one thing. They were very good at being used for Mr. Gold's own personal amusement. People were perfect for toying with. He was a cat and they were all mice. He was a large cat. _The _cat. The lion amongst the gazelles.

If there was one thing Mr. Gold enjoyed more than anything else it was making deals with the desperate. The most joy he ever had came from watching men and women squirm with discomfort as they fought to avoid his eyes, all the while knowing that they were selling their souls to the devil. He didn't mind that people called him a demon behind his back. It was all the better to inspire fear in the hearts of the multitudes. And fear was power.

Power was everything to the mysterious, reclusive, fear-inspiring pawn-broker. Had been for as long as he could remember. Mr. Gold had lived in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine for many years, more years than he could recall. He had worked hard and had eventually climbed his way to the top. He _was _the top. He even possessed more influence than the Mayor herself. Mr. Gold was in charge, and that was just the way he liked it. Storybrooke was a peaceful place, one that Mr. Gold, in his own special way, enjoyed. But it was certainly a strange place. For one, in all the time that he had been there, no one had come and no one had gone. Something was definitely strange about this place, something about it had always left a part of Mr. Gold's mind alert. But from day to day, Mr. Gold simply lived.

He lived a lonely life. Rarely anyone ever visited his shop, and he did most of his living at the shop. The large home that he owned on the outskirts of the town was too large for him. He had known this when he has purchased it, but he only slept in it anyway. That was all.

So, it can be guessed that Mr. Gold didn't associate himself much with people. Only on special occasions, when it was absolutely necessary to make a public appearance, and every Friday night when he had supper at Granny's Diner. It was a weekly tradition for him. And even though he didn't enjoy the snarky and snide remarks from Granny herself, he did have to give the place some credit. The made one _hell _of a burger.

Mr. Gold perused his menu as he always did, even though he already knew what he was going to choose. It rescued him from having to sit and stare at the nearest wall or the customer across from him, neither of which were very good options. But he didn't have to wait for very long. He felt a presence beside him and turned his head, expecting to meet the powder-caked and heavy mascara-eyed face of the scantily-clad Miss Lucas. But he was surprised when it wasn't her. Instead, he found himself staring into a pair of delicate china-blue eyes.

"Miss French?" He asked, trying to fight the confusion and curiosity from leaking into his voice. "I confess I didn't expect to see you here. Gotten a night job to help pay the bills, I hope?" In his heart of hearts, Mr. Gold found himself grateful that she was not dressed in the same fashion as Ruby was known to parade herself in. He knew that such a thing shouldn't make a difference to him, but Mr. Gold found he just couldn't imagine the quiet and quaint Miss French wearing anything less than modest. She had a decent style, something that was more subdued and simple.

"I'm afraid this isn't just a night job, Mr. Gold."

"Oh?"

Belinda raised a brow. "I thought you would've heard. The council's shut down the library."

Mr. Gold's ears perked up at that information. "Shut down the library?" Now that was news he had not expected. In all his years of living in Storybrooke, it had never even been considered the the library should be closed down. "Why on earth would Regina do that?"  
>She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Belinda shook herself then. "Anyway, I'm so sorry. Is there anything else I can get you?"<p>

"I'll have my usual," he grinned snarkily. He knew that she had no idea what 'his usual' was. Her look of confusion was priceless. She also looked slightly apprehensive, as if she was tying to decided whether or not to ask him what he usually ordered. Deciding to spare her any embarrassment, he supplied the answer. "Classic burger, cooked medium. Lettuce, no tomato or onion. Extra pickles. Provolone cheese. And a water."

She finished jotting his order down and nodded her head. "Right. Of course." Then, she walked away and into the kitchen.

Mr. Gold took out his book and began to wait and read, as he did ever Friday night.

XxxxXXxxXxXxx

"Here you are, Mr. Gold," Belinda interrupted his thoughts as she placed his platter of food before him. With a nod of his head, he thanked her and snapped his book shut.

"You enjoy Shakespeare?"

Mr. Gold looked up and raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Remembering her position and, more importantly, who she was talking to, Belinda bowed her head submissively and apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just...not many people enjoy the classics anymore."

"Well," he replied, "I've read many different classics but never Shakespeare. Never had the time."

"_A_ _Midsummer Night's Dream_ is my favorite."

"Really?" He indulged in the conversation, "I would have seen you as more of a _Romeo and Juliet _fan."

Belinda smiled and sunk down into the booth across from him, completely subconsciously. Mr. Gold watched her curiously; no one had ever wanted to sit down with him, much less have a conversation. Yet, here she was. She rested her head in her hands as she quoted: "'What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title.'"

"That is impressive," Mr. Gold praised with a smirk before adding, "'To be or not to be'."

Belinda laughed. "That's from _Hamlet, _not _Romeo and Juliet_, I'm afraid, Mr. Gold." Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched him shrug and chuckle good-naturedly.

"I did tell you I was just beginning to read Shakespeare."

"That _is _true," Belinda agreed and she smiled genuinely for the first time in quite a long while.

Mr. Gold watched her and grinned to himself, choosing to ignore the strange glances the pair were receiving from the other customers at the sight of the normally solemn and fear-inspiring pawn-broker laughing and sharing in a pleasant conversation with the known librarian, turned single mother, turned waitress.

"Well," Belinda placed her hands on the table top and spoke with that unplaceable but irresistible accent, "I suppose I should be getting back to work." She stood up and gave him a smile, a real smile. "Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Gold."

She left him speechless. There had to be something really wrong with her if she actually allowed herself to have a conversation with him. Either that or she wanted something. The latter, Mr. Gold knew, was more than likely. No one ever approached him unless they wanted or needed something in return. And Belinda was poor, single, alone, and quickly becoming more and more desperate. There was no doubt in his mind. Miss French needed something from him, and perhaps, just perhaps, he would grant her her wish.

He wasn't hurt by the realization that the kindness was just a sham. A facade. Mr. Gold was used to it. People cared only when he had things to offer.

Mr. Gold finished his meal and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Impatiently, he began to drum his knuckles upon the table. Everyone knew that he liked to have his bill given to him within seconds of his placing his napkin down upon his empty plate. No use in sitting idly around. Well,_ everyone_ knew that _except_ for the newly-hired waitress.

She appeared nearly a good five minutes later than Mr. Gold would have wanted, and he decided that her tip would suffer duly for the mistake. Not even her small smile could change his mind on that matter.

"I hope you found your meal to your liking?" Belinda inquired as she reached for his plate and gathered all other items from the table.

"It was just fine, Miss French, but in the future kindly remember that I do not like to be kept waiting," he scolded coldly, "I like to have my bill as soon as I finish."

Belinda's smile faltered and then twisted into a frown. "I understand." Mr. Gold nodded his head, assuming that the conversation was over, but the woman surprised him. "But I don't think you're going to suffer too much if you're left to wait like the rest of the customers."

He tried not to look baffled. Where did this little spurt of courage come from, he wondered, that she dare speak to him so? "Excuse me?" He was offended.

Belinda seemed to remember her position then and bowed her head. "I'm sorry." Mr. Gold could tell that she wasn't. "It's just been a long day."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Mr. Gold dismissed her with a nod of his head, and then he grabbed his cane and slid out of his booth. He turned around towards the door but was stopped when he heard a commotion behind him. When he turned back around, he saw Miss French laying on the ground, a pile of broken porcelain all around her. Miss Lucas was standing over her. It would appear that Belinda had been moving too quickly and had crashed into the other waitress.

"Lind, are you okay?" Ruby asked with concern. She offered a hand to help the woman up, but Belinda refused it.

From where Mr. Gold was standing, he couldn't see her face, but she was stuttering, and, if he had to guess, her cheeks wee probably flushed from embarrassment. She shifted to her knees and began to pick up the broken pieces of plate with her bare hands.

"Oh, Rubes, I'm so sorry." She apologized as she frantically began gathering up the mess. She seemed frightened, as if the little mistake would leave her officially unemployed. "I swear I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry about it, Belinda," the other woman leaned down and made her stop so that she could listen. "No one's first day is perfect."

Mr. Gold could barely contain a snort. He knew, just from observation, that Belinda French would never be cut out for waitressing. That gave him an idea. She was desperate, even more so now, and she would _never _last at this job. One broken plate and she was nearly sent into hysterics. Question was: did he really want to have to be the one to deal with that? Mr. Gold decided it was worth the try.

"Miss French," he interrupted and she spun around, all courage was gone and had been replaced by absolute fear.

"What?" She snapped.

"I think I have a proposition for you," he explained with that crocodile smile of his. "Be at my shop, 9:30 sharp, tomorrow." Then, he left. Belinda was too shaken to question or argue with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving! I know I did, which is why I didn't upload this past week. And we've got snow! A ton. It's still questionable whether or not I'm thankful for that, but this holiday season I am incredibly thankful for all of my readers who have really helped to boost my confidence in my ever-growing love of writing. Thank you all!**_

_** But now it's back to the grind, so here's the new chapter!**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Belinda didn't know what to think as she approached the door to the pawn shop. Somehow, deep inside, she had a feeling that if she decided to turn that knob and walk inside her life would change somehow and she would never be the same. A daunting prospect, for sure. But what choice did she really have anyway? Being summoned by Mr. Gold was like being summoned by a king. No one refused him and no one ever questioned him. That was how it had been for as long as Belinda had known. So, taking a deep breath, she swallowed all of her fear and took the extra step needed. She walked inside.

The musty smell of old books and valuable articles wafted throughout the room. It was a smell that, to Belinda, was absolutely pleasant. She loved it, as if she were smelling history itself, years and years of history. She made a full circle, taking a moment to just take in the sight of precious item upon precious item. Perhaps, one day, she would actually be able to come into the shop and engross herself in their beauty. But then again, this was Mr. Gold's domain. So, she doubted that that would ever happen.

"Punctual, I see, Miss French." Speaking of the devil. She spun around as fast as she could to see the man with the crocodile grin. He was using his cane to limp towards her. That made her even more nervous. To have him so close. Normally, it was the glass counter or the diner's table that at least provided some distance. But now, without the distance, there was nothing that made her feel even the least bit safe.

"You told me 9:30 sharp," she explained, trying to keep her voice from shaking. He just nodded his head and then he stood there and simply watched her. Whether he was trying to make her uncomfortable or just reading her reactions to him, she couldn't tell, but she certainly was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. Finally, she cleared her throat. "You said you had a proposition for me?"

He grinned again. God, she hated that grin. "Of course." What was the point of engaging in pleasantries? They both knew that this was strictly business and that it was best to get it done with as quickly as possible. "If you'll follow me?" With one hand, he motioned for her to follow him as he lead her behind the curtain and into the back room. Belinda hadn't known what to expect but she noticed that all it was was somewhat of a storage area. There were even more antique items. A shelf full to overflowing with books. Music boxes and lamps and tiny little knick-knacks. It was all very overwhelming and it surprised Belinda to no end. Judging from the front of the shop, she had gleaned that Mr. Gold was a very neat and organized business-owner. But this back room seemed to defy all of that knowledge. As if reading her thoughts, he replied, "This will be your new job."

She raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting that at all. "Excuse me?"

"That's why I called you here, of course."

"I'm sorry, but, Mr. Gold, I already have a job." She was confused.

He waved a hand at her. "You wouldn't have ever lasted at the diner. So, I figured you could work here for me instead."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

He sighed. "Do you always ask so many questions, Miss French? It's simple really. I would never be able to clear through all of this on my own. You will create a record of everything within this room. Everything will be ordered. Then, this room will be organized, each and every item will be put in its place."

"You sound as if you're telling me, Mr. Gold. What if I refuse to take this job?"

"Well, you can't really." His cryptic response only irritated Belinda further.

"Why not?" She tried to keep her voice from sounding too short. But Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows, so she figured her tone hadn't been perfectly innocent. Frankly though, she didn't care.

"Because you made a deal with me, remember. And I told you that when I had thought of someway for you to pay it, I would call you. This is the way you will repay me. Unless you want me to, by some chance, remember the 250 dollars you were short for rent?"

Belinda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course, she had made the deal, and of course, she had been nervous about it. But she had, at the very least, hoped that maybe he would forget. She most certainly hadn't been expecting him to call her out on it already. She didn't really know what to say so she just shook her head. She understood the threat. If she refused to work under his employment, her and Rose would get kicked out of the apartment. There was no way she could allow that to happen. So, she just stood there and looked at him steelily. She was upset. Angry. Near borderline furious. No one ever wanted to work for Mr. Gold. He was a cold man. Frightening. Reptilian and reclusive. Not much was known about him. But no one in their right minds ever agreed to work for him unless he somehow managed to blackmail them into it. Which he was doing to Belinda French right now. "Why do you think I couldn't make it at the diner?"

Mr. Gold was momentarily caught off guard by that question. But he recovered himself quickly, all the while wondering why that was the question she had decided to ask. His response was simple. "You're too clumsy."

She arched a brow. "So you want me to be handling valuable antiques instead?"  
>He chuckled at her quip and responded, "I'll take the chance."<p>

There were so many things Belinda wanted to call him, right then and there, but she didn't. Mr. Gold was a _bastard_. An absolute bastard. She didn't want to be here at all. She wished for all that was within her that she could just run out that door and leave, but she knew that she couldn't. Too much was at stake. So, having made up her mind, she looked him straight in the eye, never betraying any of the fear that was swirling within her. Her voice was cold, steely, and contained barely masked anger. "Fine. When do I start?"

Content in the fact that he had clearly succeeded in getting under her skin he gave his crocodile grin. "You start right now."

"I'll have to call Ruby."

"Done. A letter of your resignation was sent in today. I suppose she's already seen it."

She gritted her teeth. "How dare you?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want you wasting any unnecessary time on your first day."

"I could've just said no!"

He chuckled and that unnerved her all the more. "But I knew you wouldn't."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You have too much to lose if you refused me. Your home, your safety, livelihood, child. You are desperate, Miss French."

"Then, it's true, what people say. You prey on the weak and desperate."

Mr. Gold nodded. "I'll readily agree." Having had enough of the argument, he turned away from her and began to address her while looking over his many items. "As you can see, there are many items in this room. There is a notebook over there on that table, and a pen. You will write down each item and a description. If they have a year of creation on them, then write that down. After you are done cataloging, then you will clean the entire room and will organize everything to its specific place."

"I understand." Her voice was steady but blank. She was resigned to her fate. Her life, quite literally, was in Mr. Gold's hand. Without looking at him, she walked over to the table and picked up the notepad and pencil. He seemed content as she turned her back to him and began to do her job.

He picked up his cane and walked out into the front of the shop, but Belinda didn't so much as acknowledge any of his movements. She barely knew him and she thought that already she must hate him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys really love it :)**_

_** Also, to all of you who don't know, I have started writing a new story. It's called "Someone I Lost" and I would really appreciate it if you would give it a looksie! Thanks in advance! :)**_

_** Also, I'm obsessed with "Fix You" by Coldplay. So, that'll be the song for the chapter. Please give it a listen! It's absolutely amazing.**_

_** Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Trust me.**_

_**XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx**_

__"Garrett?" Belinda was shocked. She hadn't seen her ex in nearly two months, much to her relief. She had actually begun to think that he had finally listened to her and decided to keep away from her. She could see now that that was not true. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is a public sidewalk, Belinda. I think I'm allowed to stroll down it whenever I want to."

"Oh-" Belinda suddenly worried that she had been rude. Being around him, she had never really known what was too much to say. She had always been super careful about what she said and how she said it, what with his...handicap...and the fact that he was in a wheelchair. The stump where his left leg had been had taken some time to get used to, his leg had had to be amputated after a hit-and-run accident with an SUV. They hadn't even thought he would survive, and then he had woken up. But his leg had been far too broken, nearly every single bone crushed or severed. There had been no choice. So, off it had went. His injury had proved difficult to get used to for Belinda, and it still shocked her sometimes.

He grinned at her. "It's alright. I'm just messing with you."

She sighed with relief and returned the smile, albeit a bit awkwardly. "Soooooo...what've you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much," Garrett replied as he shrugged, "Not many people hiring handicaps."

Belinda inwardly flinched. She knew he wasn't trying to invoke self-pity, but then again, she couldn't help but feel that maybe he wanted something. Ex-boyfriends always did, didn't they? She absent-mindedly nodded her head.

Garrett exhaled loudly. "So...yep. That's about it. You?"  
>"Oh, nothing much either. The library closed."<p>

"Yeah, I heard about that," he replied in a voice that actually sounded concerned.

"But, I got a new job, so that's good."

He raised a brow. "Oh, really? Whatcha doing?"  
>Belinda stumbled as she tried to explain. "Oh...well...it's nothing really. Just something to help pay the bills." No one...<em>no one.<em>...needed to know she was working for Mr. Gold, and as long as she could keep everyone in the dark, she would. Especially Garrett. She nearly flushed with embarrassment at the thought.

Garrett's brows just furrowed. "You ok? You're being taken care of, right?"  
>She nodded. "Still living in that grungy apartment, but can't complain." <em>Liar<em>,_ such a liar_, her inner thoughts buzzed.

There was silence then. It was awkward and Belinda wished she could just find an excuse to leave, but she found that her mouth wouldn't open and her tongue was like sandpaper. There was nothing she had to say. As she observed Garrett, she saw that he looked conflicted about something. It was only when he spoke to her that her heart sank and her mood soured. "So, d'you think, maybe, that I could see Rose?"

"Is that what this is about? You wanting to see Rose?" Belinda couldn't help but accuse him and he tensed at her tone.

"No, I just thought that maybe I-"

"Well, you thought wrong. I told you you can't see her and that is my final decision." Not caring if she was being rude or not, she turned to continue walking down the street but his next words stopped her right in her tracks.

"I'm her father, Belinda! I deserve to see her!"

She whipped around as fast as she could and stomped back up to him. "Don't you dare think that." Her voice was low, almost a whisper, but it was cold and biting. "You lost all connections to her when you left us. Father or not."

"C'mon, Belinda. You know I had to leave you. What was I supposed to do? Huh?!" Garrett was yelling at her, in the middle of Storybrooke, but she didn't care. She didn't care that people might be stopping and staring. She didn't care that she was being rude and uncaring, or absolutely, positively horrid to her ex-boyfriend. He deserved it, every bit of it, for making her go through what she had all by herself! "What was I supposed to do?" He repeated. "I couldn't take care of you. Not with this leg. And I wasn't even ready to be a father, Lindy!"

"Don't you dare call me that!" She shouted back, her voice seething. "And maybe you should've thought about that before you slept with me, Garrett! You do know that leads to children, right?"

He scoffed. "Well, I didn't see you protesting!"

Her mouth fell open and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" His face was red with anger. "Dammit, Belinda, you're keeping my own daughter away from me. I demand that I-"

"I'm sorry, but is there a problem, Mr. Stone?" Belinda heard a voice ask from behind her and she flinched. She knew that voice anywhere. Question was, what was he doing behind her and why was he interrupting something that clearly didn't involve him?  
>Garrett didn't seem frightened though. He just balled his fists and shook them at the man. "What's it to you, Gold?!"<p>

Mr. Gold stepped even closer until he was standing right beside Belinda. "Mr. Stone, you are yelling at this young woman in the middle of the street. I'm merely asking what seems to be the problem?"

"And I'm telling you that it's none of your business!" Garrett roared in anger.

"Please." Mr. Gold's voice, however, was calm and collected. It was a marvel to Belinda how he could stay so calm during such an encounter. "I would ask you to lower your voice." There was something in his tone, even if it was cool and collected, that made even Garrett shut his mouth. There was a very clear warning. If Garrett didn't lower his voice, then there would be a price to pay. Mr. Gold nodded in contentment. "Thank you. Now," he grabbed Belinda by the arm, "If you'll excuse us. Ms. French and I have some business to attend to." He quickly turned around, pulling Belinda with him. Her cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment and she couldn't bear to turn around and see the look of surprise in Garrett's eyes.

Her face grew steadily more red with anger and mortification as they walked up the street to the pawn shop. Several men and women stopped to stare, baffled looks on their faces, wondering what on earth she was doing in the hold of Mr. Gold. The entire way back to the shop he didn't release her arm.

The very moment the door was opened and then closed behind them, Belinda wrenched her arm free and stared at him. "What the hell was that?!" She snapped at him.

Mr. Gold wasn't perturbed by her use of language or the ferocity with which she spoke. He just continued to lock the front door, to put the closed sign in the window, and to close all of the blinds over the windows. Very soon, the room was darkened, and they were left alone, without any chance of people watching their encounter. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, dearie."

"You don't know what I mean?" She shouted at him, clearly fed up with all men everywhere. They were just so _stupid_! "You just pulled me away from a conversation that I was having and then you dragged me here!"

"Ms. French, call it what you like, but that wasn't a 'conversation'. That was an argument."

"Whatever it was, you had no right to interfere!"  
>He gave his crocodile grin. "Oh, I had every right." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she was silent, and he just grinned all the more. "You see," his hands twirled in a strange way, almost elaborately, as he explained. Belinda found it quite strange and very eccentric, almost theatrical. "You were ten minutes late. Considering you have a contract to fulfill, I was just going out to see what could possibly be taking you so long."<p>

"A contract? That's what your calling it? I'm not your slave."

"No, but you work for me because I made you."

She shook her head. "No one decides my fate but me."  
>Mr. Gold chuckled. "Be that as it may, dearie, you still work for me against <em>your <em>will."

"That reminds me. I never asked you how long I would be working here. I was too angry to ask."

"You will work here as long as I want you too."

"But I would've paid off the 250 before then! It doesn't take long to pay off so little."

He tented his fingers. "Now, no, it doesn't. But this isn't about the 250. For your services, Miss French, you live in your apartment rent-free. Considering I'm your landlord, I figured it was only fair, since whatever money you would have earned here would have just been paid to me anyway."

"Rent-free?" Belinda was shocked. That was one curve-ball she had not been expecting. "You never said anything about that."

"Well...you didn't ask."

"But my work here isn't worth nearly enough to make up for the rent money." Belinda just couldn't explain it. What on earth was he hoping to gain from all of this?

Mr. Gold nodded his head in agreement before he replied. "Well, then, you best get to work and make it worthwhile." With that, the conversation was over, and he walked behind the glass counter and began to sort through his records.

Belinda couldn't help but smile just a bit. If she just had to work here, with all of these beautiful antiques filled with so much past and history, and her rent would be paid in full, then how could she complain? The work certainly wasn't that awful, even if the company was. But, then again, Mr. Gold wasn't terrible company as far as she could tell. He was quiet and cold and calculating. But she kind of liked it. And he was a mystery. Why had he wanted her to work for him when it really brought no profit to him? Mr. Gold always had a reason for everything, and now she had to figure out his reason for all of this. Why had he brought her here in the first place? Why had he agreed to help her? And why had he confronted Garrett? Belinda had an idea that, silly or not, Mr. Gold hadn't just been intent on getting her to the shop in one piece so that she could work. Her idea was that perhaps Mr. Gold had actually been concerned enough to rescue her. But he certainly wasn't that noble, was he? Especially towards someone he didn't know hardly at all. A silly notion, for sure. Foolish. But no matter what she did, Belinda couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this Mr. Gold than anyone else knew.

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Gosh, the feels are just so strong and I haven't even started yet! This story's just starting to pick up some speed.**_

_** Also, I think that I'm gonna have a contest of sorts. I've got about 50 reviews as of right now. The person to write the 100th review will receive a one-shot written personally for them. You'll be able to pick which couple in OuaT you want me to write for. Don't let this opportunity pass you by! Call it a Christmas present :)**_

_** And please don't forget to check out "Someone I Lost"!**_

_** See all of you guys next week; I love you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry that it's been two weeks since my last upload. You wouldn't believe how crazy busy it is around here, what with getting ready for the holidays and all that jazz. It's just been crazy. Crazy with a capital C.**_

_** But, I'm back now! Thanks for being patient with me, ya'll :)**_

_** And after everything that's happened with the Rumbelle thus far in the 4**__**th**__** season, I thought you all would need a break from the angst and a chance to see Mr. Gold as I personally love to remember him as being... :(**_

_**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

Mr. Gold tried not to be curious. He tried to keep as far away from the window as he possibly could. But Ms. French was late yet again, for the second time, since he had hired her. She had been ten minutes late yesterday. That's when she had been harassed by Mr. Stone. His teeth clenched. _That _better not be the reason for her tardiness today. He could care less about Ms. French's personal life, but no woman should ever be treated in such a foul way. If nothing else, Mr. Gold was, at the very least, a gentleman. But if Mr. Stone was not harassing her yet again, then where the _hell_ was she? He didn't leave her exempt from paying her rent only for her to show up to work whenever she pleased...

The bell rang and the door opened. He tried to keep from smirking. Speaking of the devil. "Ms. French, I hope you-" He turned to look at her and he was instantly shocked when he saw the tiny creature she was holding in her arms.

"Oh, Mr. Gold," she interrupted. She sounded breathless as she rushed towards where he was standing behind his deck. "I'm so terribly sorry."

He hid his shock behind a steely glare. "Ms. French, that makes this twice that you've been less than punctual. Are you making this a habit?"

"Absolutely not, sir. It's just-"

"And I don't run a babysitting center, either." He gave a pointed look at the child in her arms.

Belinda's eyes went wide and she looked at Rose. "I know, Mr. Gold. But you don't understand. Ruby is really sick and she couldn't take Rose today, like she usually does. I don't have anyone else to take her."

"Ms. French-"

"Please," she begged. "I promise you won't even know she's here."

Mr. Gold frowned. He didn't really care for children, much less babies. They weren't much good for _anything_. But he could see the begging in Belinda's eyes. Not that that made him soften any. Absolutely not. But what would be the harm in letting the child stay for just one day? So, he nodded. "Fine. But I don't want to hear a peep out of her." Belinda sighed with relief and nodded her head. "And it's just this once."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Gold." That smile made his heart skip a beat. At least, Mr. Gold would've thought such a thing had happened, if he believed in such a foolish notion. He just shook the feeling off and turned to walk away, leaving Belinda to her work and Rose to...well, whatever Rose did.

"Ms. French..." he turned back around, "I'll be out for a bit. Continue as you normally would."

He heard her give a faint 'alright' before he opened the door and stepped out into the crisp, autumn day. His cane thumped upon the sidewalk as he walked. He passed several men and women, but they seemed to avoid him like the plague. He didn't mind, though, because he ignored them just as much. His head was held high, he refused to look weak because of his limp. He didn't really think that anyone found him weak anyway.

Slowly but surely, Mr. Gold eventually made it to his destination. He climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. Seconds later it was answered by the one and only Madam Mayor.

"Mr. Gold," she plastered on a smile. He knew she wouldn't be overtly pleased to see him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He smirked. "It's been quite awhile since we had a little chat, don't you think, dearie?"

Regina nodded and ushered him inside. He followed her as she lead him through the parlor to her office. He watched as she went to sit behind her desk. He didn't wait for an invitation to sit down. He just made himself comfortable in the remaining chair.

Then, it was deathly silent. You could've heard a pin drop as Regina took the time to pour two tumblers full with some scotch. She passed one to her guest and he took it with grateful hands.

"Thank you, Madame Mayor." He took a sip and then placed it down on the desk.

Regina didn't drink. She just set the glass down and placed her elbows on the hard surface, staring at the man across from her, seemingly gauging his every move. Mr. Gold inwardly smirked. He knew that she could never read him, which always irked her. Mr. Gold delighted in getting under her skin, so he just sat there silently, waiting for her to speak first.

"So, Gold, what do you want?"

He clicked his teeth. "Why the hostility, Regina?"

She smiled a sickly sweet smile at him. "Because I know this isn't just a social call. So, I suggest we get this done as quickly as possible."

Mr. Gold frowned at her rudeness. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you weren't very pleased to see me."

"Cut the crap, Gold. What do you want?"

He chuckled and tented his fingers together. "I want to know why you decided to close the town library."

"Well, that's easy. There simply weren't enough funds to keep it going..."

"No, let me rephrase that," he interrupted. "Why did you decide to close it without asking for my input?"

She raised a brow. "Oh, so nothing can be done without your say, is that it?"

He cocked his head. "Well, considering I'm _really _the one who keeps this town going-"

"No-" she began to protest but he cut her off.

"Without me, Regina, we both know Storybrooke wouldn't last. You need my funds to keep a lot of the businesses running. So, why not come to me to provide the money for the library, instead of closing it?"

Regina leaned forward. "Why do you even care, Gold? It's not like you ever go to that dump of a place."

Mr. Gold shrugged. "I'm merely in it for the real estate. If the town hall is left to rot, you know what an eye sore that would become?"

She laughed and leaned back in her chair. "I doubt you care about looks, Gold."

He smirked. "Well, maybe you'll never know my true motives, dearie." His hands idly traced the carved top of his cane. "Just let me ask you one more question. What do you have against Ms. French?"

Regina seemed taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on," Gold insisted stubbornly. "I think she's the real reason you wanted to close the library. We both know the funds could've been raised in a pinch. You did this so that Ms. French would be out of a job. But I'm just curious, Madame Mayor...what could you possibly have against her?"

She smirked, but it was a dangerous quirk of the lips, and he could sense a bit of warning in her eyes. "I don't think this is any of your concern, Mr. Gold. As for Ms. French...I could ask you the same thing. What could you possibly have _for_ her?"

This time it was Mr. Gold who was startled. "What on earth do you mean, dearie?"  
>"Please, Gold, don't patronize me. It's the gossip of the town how you've taken that girl in."<p>

"She just works for me."

Regina eyed him slyly. "But I'm guessing there's a price...there always is with you."

Gold leaned forward. "That's none of your business." He was whispering, but his voice was still as bold and dangerous as ever.

"Then leave me to my reasons, and I'll leave you to yours... Good day, old friend."

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Mr. Gold arrived back at the pawn shop and walked inside. He closed his eyes and groaned as the sound of crying assaulted him. He knew that Belinda must have heard the bell ring when he entered, so he expected the infernal crying to stop that very second. But it didn't. It just continued to persist.

He was a quiet man, one who had lived by himself for so very long. He wasn't used to such a sound, it was almost foreign to him. And he had specifically told her that that child had better _not _make a peep to invade his quiet abode. That was one thing he appreciated about Ms. French. She was quiet. Apparently, that was one thing her child had not inherited from her.

Mr. Gold stormed across the room and pushed back the beaded divider into the back room. He saw that Belinda was busy standing up on a ladder so that she could reach the top books on his massive shelf. She had a notepad in hand. Her tongue was sticking out between her lips as she continued jotting down inventory.

He cleared his throat. "Ms. French-"

She turned to look at him and her mouth fell wide open. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold. I figured I would just let her cry for a few more minutes. I'm just about finished with these here."

He frowned, clearly displeased. "I told you that I didn't want to hear a sound from her."

"She's a baby, Mr. Gold!" Belinda exclaimed in exasperation. "If you don't want to listen to her crying, then pick her up. Like I said, I'm almost done."

Mr. Gold didn't say anything because he couldn't. She had just stood up to him and told him no to his request. _She_ had told _him_ to wait. And now, he was in a very awkward position. Either he walk away and allow the child to continue its infernal screaming. Or, he could just hold her until Belinda was done. After all, she appeared to be nearly finished. He sighed as he leaned over, wincing as his injured knee stretched. He felt awkward as he lifted Rose out of her carrier and up into his arms. She was too big to cradle. So, he just shifted her in his arms so that she could look over his shoulder.

She still cried.

He inwardly cursed his fate as he began to rub her back and bounce back and forth on his two legs so that he could rock her. He cursed again, this time at a different fate. Within seconds, the child had actually stopped. Sure, that was what he had wanted. But now he was embarrassed that he, the town villain, actually had it in him to calm a wailing infant. As Rose sat there in the crook of his arms, Mr. Gold couldn't help but look down at her. Her cheeks were wet and deep red from crying. They were also puffy. He could only assume that the child was beginning to grow her first teeth. But she wasn't entirely awful, and holding her in his arms wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Suddenly, Rose turned her head and gave him a bright, toothless grin. He couldn't help but give a very small smile in return as his heart warmed just a bit.

"You're a natural, Mr. Gold," Belinda praised from up on the ladder. Mr. Gold looked over at her and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well...I wouldn't have to do this if you just took care of your child."

Belinda seemed unperturbed by his harsh tone. "Her name's Rose, ya know."

He groaned. "Would you just finish so that you could take her back?" He was satisfied when the woman turned back around and finished jotting down the last of the books. What he didn't see was a small smile forming across her mouth. He didn't hear the chuckle slip from her lips either. He just concentrated on bouncing Rose back and forth in his arms.

He tried to convince himself that he was relieved when Belinda took her back. But, secretly, even without really acknowledging it himself, he sort of missed the feeling of the little baby in his arms. He actually felt somewhat sorry. Rose had made him feel warm for just a moment.

"Preposterous," he muttered under his breath as he walked away and left mother and child alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Belinda was glad that she had received a call from Mr. Gold that morning. Well...not because the call had _been _from Mr. Gold. But because he had told her that she wouldn't be needed until eleven that morning. A whole extra hour that Belinda could use to her advantage. An hour that she spent doing anything she normally would've done, but with one drastic change. She had the time to dress little Rose and hold her and play with her. A whole extra hour before she had to drop her off at Ruby's. Luckily, Ruby was feeling a whole lot better so she wouldn't have to worry about bringing Rose to Mr. Gold's again. Although she knew he hadn't completely minded. He only made it _look_ like he hated having the baby around.

"Alright then," she smiled down at her daughter who was lying on the bed. Belinda was leaning over her and tickling her feet. "Socks, coat, mittens...hat." She pulled the covering down tighter on Rose's head. "I think we're all set." Rose cooed and Belinda's whole face lit up. "_Yes_. Let's get to Aunt Ruby's."

Belinda picked the child up and held her close as she left her apartment. It was days like these when she was thankful that she only lived a few blocks from the Diner. It was cold, nearing October, windy, and overcast. She only held Rose closer to her as she walked the lonely streets of Storybrooke. No one was out and about, and she couldn't really blame them.

XxxX

Twenty minutes later, and with two minutes to spare until 11 o'clock, Belinda walked through the pawn shop door and heard the familiar ring of the bell as it closed. There was no one at the front desk, which was strange. He was always there. Waiting for her.

"Mr. Gold?" She called out. But there was no sound. No thump of his cane or the sound of his breathing, or his snide voice, came her way. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued on into the back room. She looked around her, at the space which was now so much cleaner. Most everything was put away in a special place. The room had been given a much-needed dusting. Belinda was nearly done. There was just a bit of something else she had to do today and then...well, she didn't know what Mr. Gold would have her do. If anything.

She slung her purse off her shoulder and placed it into the chair. She set two Styrofoam containers onto the table and then removed her coat.

By the time she was finished, she could hear him coming from somewhere down the hall. She felt her nerves flare as they always did when he was around. Mr. Gold was a very ominous man with a potent reputation. She wouldn't be in her right mind if she wasn't nervous to be in his presence.

"Ah, Miss French. Punctual, I see. Do we plan on making this our new habit?"

His voice wasn't condescending, or else Belinda probably would have felt her temper flare. She turned around and gave him the biggest smile she could muster. "It's my job."

He dipped his head in agreement. "Indeed."

"I'm glad you're here. I thought I would have to eat lunch by myself."

She saw his face become overtaken with confusion. His brows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I brought lunch from Granny's." She turned to point at the two containers on the table.

"For me?" The confusion was gone. The look of surprise almost made Belinda feel pity. She doubted anyone had ever brought him lunch, much less, wanted to sit down and enjoy it with him. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

She shrugged. "I was at Granny's Diner anyways, and I had a huge craving for their open turkey sandwich. So...I figured...do you eat lunch?"

"Of course I do." He gave her a wry smile. He seemed to be trying to mask his surprise, but Belinda could still see it. He wasn't fooling anyone.

She nodded her head. "Good. Well, then..." she took a seat and placed one of the containers across from her. Belinda turned to look at him and saw that he was still giving her a strange look, akin to the look you would give someone if they grew two heads. "Are you going to sit down?" That seemed to shake him out of his thoughts and he limped over to the table.

Once he was seated, he looked at her once. She nodded her head and opened her container. Mr. Gold decided to do the same. When he looked inside, he actually had to swallow down another batch of surprise.

"That _is_ your usual, right?" Belinda asked nervously from the other side of the table.

He looked at her and grinned. "You have a good memory, Ms. French."

Belinda broke into a grin. "Why, thank you, Mr. Gold." She took up her plastic fork and knife and began to cut into her roast turkey.

Mr. Gold took the hamburger in hand and took a bite. He savored the taste and smiled.

"Granny's food is just divine," Belinda seemed to voice his thoughts. He looked at her and just grinned.

And the kind-hearted single mother and the harsh pawn master shared a meal together.

When she was finally finished, Belinda was almost sad that the time had come to an end. She wiped her mouth on her napkin.

"Thank you for the burger, Miss French. You don't know how long it's been since I actually had a meal with someone else."

Belinda almost frowned at the thought. But then again...that's exactly how she lived. Her meals were always just with Rose, and most of the time she was eating in between trying to bathe, and change, and console, and feed her own child. She spoke before thinking. "Maybe we can do it again sometime." The look on his face nearly made her blush. Why had she even suggested that?

But he surprised her. "I would enjoy that very much, Miss French. But next time, I'll be the one buying."

Belinda didn't say anything because she couldn't. She just sat there and watched as Mr. Gold stood up from his chair, gave her one last glance, and then walked out of the room. Belinda felt her cheeks burn with red. What the hell was wrong with her? Saying she wouldn't mind sharing a meal with him again? It had been the truth. But what had actually made her say it? Belinda could only wonder.

_**XxxxXXXxXXxx**_

_** I'm sorry it's so short today, but everything's been so busy with the holidays just around the corner. **_

_** I figured I wanted to give you one chapter today, instead of taking the week off, as sort of a present from me to you. And it's kinda fluffy, so an added bonus!**_

_** Merry Christmas, everyone! **_**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The holidays have come and gone, and now it's back to work. I'm so ready to start updating regularly again! I missed all of you guys! Thanks for all of the feedback, and I can't wait to get more!**_

_** Disclaimer: This has already been disclaimed.**_

_**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

She had finished all of her work at the pawn shop. Everything had been labeled, inventory had been taken, things were tidy and put in their own special place. What else could there possibly be to do?

Belinda was surprised when she received a call from him the next morning. It _had_ crossed her mind. It had seemed that since she had finished her job with Gold she would need to find a new means to pay the bills. But, perhaps, the deal was still in effect. She really didn't know, so she pressed a button and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"  
>"Miss French," his voice crackled on the other end of the line. "Be at my shop. Twenty minutes."<p>

She had spent a week working for him, but his to-the-point manner still left her confused at times. Belinda had all she could to give a coherent answer. By the time she did, the line was dead. He had already hung up.

Belinda just sighed and looked around her disheveled apartment. The state it was in was enough to make her stomach claw with embarrassment. It was a very good thing she never had any visitors. She had been so busy with her endless jobs that she hadn't been in the mood to think about cleaning it up when she came home. On those nights, all she wanted to do was curl up with Rose and sleep forever.

For yet another day, the apartment would have to wait. She glanced down at the cheap watch on her wrist and saw that she only had another fifteen minutes before her meeting with Mr. Gold. She hurried into her bedroom and changed into a pair of beige slacks and a blue turtlenecked sweater. She left her long locks free and flowing over her shoulders, but she did make sure that she put a hair-tie on her wrist. She knew that eventually her neck would get way too warm, especially in Mr. Gold's shop. He always kept it nice and toasty in there.

Rose was ready in no time. Belinda just hoped that Ruby would take her on such a short notice. She tucked her phone in between her shoulder and ear as she called her friend.

"Ruby here."

"Hey, Rubes. It's me. I was wondering if you would think I was a terrible person if I left Rose with you until the afternoon?"

"Sure," came the ready response, "What's up?"  
>Belinda groaned. "Mr. Gold called."<p>

"I thought you were done with him?"

"Apparently not. Lord knows what he wants now."

Ruby scoffed. "Don't show up. Then wait and see how mad he gets."

"Yeahhh, not a good idea there, Rubes. Don't start rubbing off on me now, ya hear?"

She snorted. "Fine. But you owe me. It's Friday. Which means I _should _be out getting hammered and having a jolly good time."

"It's only 10:30..."

"Exactly."

Belinda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What you do in your free time doesn't concern me. So long as you leave my child out of it. She's way too young to be pulled astray by your wild nightlife." She heard the other woman scoff from the other end of the phone and Belinda tried to stifle a laugh. "Anyways, I gotta go. Duty calls. See you in five." Then she shut the phone and turned to Rose. "Alright then," she sighed, "Mommy-daughter day has officially been rained down upon." She picked the child up and then grinned at her. "You can thank Mr. Gold for that."

…...

"You are becoming quite good at being punctual, Miss French," Mr. Gold praised from behind his counter.

She smirked. "You must have pounded it into me then."

"Is that good or bad?"  
>Belinda shrugged. "Probably a little bit of both." Mr. Gold chuckled at her quip and watched as she started to take off her coat.<p>

"You may want to keep that on a bit longer, dearie." He took his cane in one of his hands and began to walk around the counter.

She arched a brow. "Why's that?"

"Because you'll freeze if you go outside in nothing but that sweater." He opened the front door and led her out onto the sidewalk.

"And where is it we're going?"

"I understand you still need money to pay for your rent. So, I've decided on a new means of employment for you."

"Where?" Belinda asked curiously as she followed him around the corner and behind the shop. There was a black sedan sitting there, sparkling clean and looking brand new. But you could tell it was old by the worn and faded cushioning on the inside. It looked like an antique, which seemed to describe Mr. Gold completely. He seemed to love everything that was a relic of the past.

He opened the door for her which was a complete surprise. She smiled at him graciously as she slid into the passenger seat and watched as he walked around the front of the car and then sat beside her. He turned the key and looked at her. "You'll still be working for me, Miss French, but I no longer require your services here. You'll be working somewhere else."

Sensing that he wasn't going to explain himself any further, Belinda kept quiet and just watched as he drove through the streets of town. She was glad that the windows were tinted so that passer-bys couldn't see her. She could only imagine what they would think if they saw her inside the car of the pawn broker.

It was about fifteen minutes later. They were no longer in town, they appeared to be on the outskirts. There were several houses there, placed good distances from each other. It looked much more upscale than town did. It would seem the wealthy and prosperous took the homes down here. And she was right, she noticed, as they pulled up in front of a salmon pink Victorian-styled home. It was a two story, and decorated with many intricate details. The pink, she had to admit, however, was a bit unsettling. It fit Mr. Gold's persona very well. The unsettling bit, that was.

But why on earth had he brought her here?

He got out of the car and, again, he opened her door and allowed her to step out. She gave him a nod in thanks, too busy observing the house.

"Welcome to my home, Miss French." He motioned with his hand and she followed him up the stairs and onto the front porch.

"I don't understand," she managed to say in a voice that expressed her curiosity and confusion.

"No, I imagine you wouldn't," Mr. Gold replied as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

To Belinda, the home looked even older on the inside, as if everything had been left the exact way it had been when the home had first been built. It seemed as if she had stepped into a portal of time. But it really was a beautiful home on the inside, nothing like what she had been expecting. It was so different from the shop. It was clean, for one. And bright. It _felt _like a home.

"Do you care to explain, Mr. Gold?" Belinda asked, not wanting to cross the threshold. This was all very strange for her.

Mr. Gold turned around to face her and put his cane in front of him. "Ah, yes, I suppose explanation is in order." He smiled, not unkindly, at her. "You did well in my shop, I only hope you will do well enough here."

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." he began, "That this is your new line of employment. You will be in charge of everything that needs to be done here. It's been some time since everything has had a good cleaning and-"

"Your housekeeper?" She asked, her voice was full of disbelief. "You want me to be your housekeeper?"  
>"Do you see a problem with that?" He raised an eyebrow and just stared at her. Slowly, that crocodile grin spread across his face. "Remember, Miss French, that you and I made a deal. So long as you live in my apartment building, you will work for me."<p>

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I could just leave and find another way to pay you the money on my own."

"You could," he agree silkily, "But work has been slow of late. I really advise against it. So," he breathed out, "Are you in agreement?"  
>Belinda really had no choice, and it seemed that more and more she was getting into these situations. More and more she was becoming tied to Mr. Gold, and she most definitely did not enjoy it. She didn't feel like her own person anymore. She was his. She was reduced to the state of his housekeeper. This would definitely get the town gossiping.<p>

But, as always, Rose was always the one thing that kept her pushing for survival. She could be as rebellious as she wanted, but there would be consequences, and not just for herself. So she swallowed down her pride and looked him straight in the eye. She nodded her head and he just grinned all the more.

"Good. Right this way," and he set about teaching her what her main duties would be. Belinda followed and listened obediently, hating that he was gaining more and more control over her with every new item he added to the list.

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** I'm so glad I'm back to writing this! Yippee! And doesn't this all seem a bit familiar? Hahaha :)**_

_** Also, to any who don't know, funnygirl00 and I have started getting together a list of names, petitioning for the right to be able to delete any obscene/negative/offensive reviews that we do not want posted on our stories. Want to join our the cause? We already have over 50 names. Please PM me and offer your help!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This one's a pretty big chapter, are you ready for it?! Enjoy, my lovelies!**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__"Miss French?" He called out as he first looked in the parlor and then in the living room. There was no trace of her. "For God's sake," he hissed under her breath, "Where is that woman?" His knee hurt abominably and the last thing he wanted to do was run around his large home looking for her.

Thankfully, her voice piped up from the direction of the dining room. "In here!" He limped through the living room and into the small dining area. He hadn't ever desired a very large room to dine in. It had always just been him anyway and he was not much of one for having company, so a small dining room suited his needs just fine.

He saw her in there. Her back was to him and she was dusting inside of his china cabinet. A good deal of dust was floating about the room. Lord knows, he hadn't dusted in there in...actually, he couldn't remember the last time he had. He smirked. _This _was why he had wanted her to be his housekeeper.

"How are you fairing, dearie?" Mr. Gold stood and watched her as she took out several of the old, antique objects and placed them on the table. He was glad that she was treating them with such respect. Her hands gingerly cradled each and every piece as if she was frightened that they would shatter in her hands. Most of them looked old enough to do so.

Belinda gave him a scowl and he had to suppress a grin. She looked absolutely displeased with him. "Ever heard of decluttering?"

"Now, why on earth would I want to get rid of these-" he picked one up and noticed just how useless it really was. He didn't even know where he had gotten it in the first place. "-trinkets?"

She smirked. "Mhmm. And have you ever heard of dusting?" She held up the rag in her hand and pointed to the cabinet. "Very simple. All you need is a cloth and some water, and you're good to go."

"That's why I have you, dearie," Mr. Gold pointed out and she just scoffed.

"Right."

She sounded displeased, but Mr. Gold had caught the faintest hint of a smile on her face as she had turned around. He didn't know what it was, whether it was the knowledge that she had_ actually _smiled around him or if it was the knowledge that he noticed just how beautiful her smile was. Either way, he was growing uncomfortable with the silence and he turned back around. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

He didn't get far, however. He hadn't even stepped foot into the living room when he heard a sound come from the woman. It sounded like a gasp and a squeal all in one. Mr. Gold turned back around in curiosity and saw that she was holding a trinket that was covered in dust. The moment she dusted it all off, he saw the clean white porcelain in her hand. It was a china cup with blue flowers painted all along the edge. It was delicate to say the least and her eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Now what would a man like you be doing with something like this?"

"What do you mean 'a man like me'?" He asked with humor.

Belinda pointed a finger at all of the other objects he owned and then back at the cup in her hand. "Look at it all. The rest of this stuff is crap! -no offense-" she added with a blush. "This is just beautiful."

"It's just a cup."

"I know," Belinda furrowed her brow then, "I wonder why I feel like it's so special." She shook the thought away and then look closer. "Why is it chipped?"

Mr. Gold frowned and came closer. "What do you mean?"  
>Belinda held the cup out to him so that he could see. True to her word, there was a small piece of the cup missing from the rim. "It's a chipped cup."<p>

He shrugged. "Must've dropped it." But suddenly, he felt strange. He felt slightly dizzy and his vision was going dark...

0o0o0o0o0o

Little did he know that at that moment, while the rest of Storybrooke was blanketed in the beginnings of night, and the sky was black and empty of stars, someone new was entering the town. Nobody ever came to Storybrooke. But tonight was different. Tonight someone drove up.

Someone driving a yellow bug.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Mr. Gold, are you alright?" He opened his eyes and found that he was looking into the face of Belinda French. She looked worried, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her hands were on his shoulders as if she was steadying him.

"Yeah," he began in confusion, "I must've blacked out and-" the darkness came again and then he was somewhere else. He was in a dark castle. It was large and ominous. The curtains shut out any light. He was there and he was sitting in a large, thronelike chair at the head of the dining room table. Only...it wasn't really him. He was covered in a scale-like skin and speckled with gold. His hair was lanky. The creature was hideous. His head hurt as a flash of light blurred the scene and now he was looking at Belinda. She was dressed in a gold ball gown, with sleeves that came off the shoulders. Her hair was curled and styled and in her hands was the very same chipped cup.

_I'm sorry. It's chipped._

_ It's chipped..._

_ It's chipped..._

_ It's..._

"Mr. Gold!" He looked back at her again and the blackness cleared. But his head hurt. What the hell had that been?! Belinda looked as pale as a sheet too. "That's it. I'm calling an ambulance." She reached into her back pocket to grab her phone, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"It's passed, dearie."

"But-"  
>"I said it passed," he snapped and she frowned. Nevertheless, she shoved the phone back into her pocket. He pasted on a smile. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I don't know what came over me." <em>No idea at all. <em>

Belinda gave him a comforting smile. "Are you sure?" She helped him to stand to his full height as he nodded.

"Very. What's the time?"  
>Belinda cocked her head so that she could look at the clock in the kitchen. "Fifteen minutes to nine."<p>

"Well," he exhaled and walked out of her reach, stopping and picking up his cane as he did so. "I'll be heading over to that establishment they call a bed and breakfast. I have something I have to attend to." Perhaps terrorizing other people would make him feel better. Not that he terrified them, Mr. Gold reasoned. He just made them feel uncomfortable. Granny was a strong and spunky woman, but he always delighted in watching her squirm when he asked for the required rent money.

He doubted that Belinda would object, but she surprised him. How could this woman have so much nerve around him so as to ask him if _he _was sure? But she did. "Maybe you should take a few minutes and sit down."

"I'm fine," he tried to control his temper by gritting his teeth. He turned to walk away.

"Are you sure you should be driving right now?" Belinda called after him. "What if it happens again?"

He swiveled on his heel and looked at her with a frown. "As comforting as it is to see you care about my present state of health," she blushed, "It really is not needed. Thank you."

"But Mr. Gold-"

He sighed wearily. She was really starting to get on his nerves. "You are dismissed for the evening, Miss French. After all, don't you have a child you should be picking up?"

Belinda's eyes widened as if she had just remembered. "Oh, yes!" She exclaimed. "I'm late." She laid down her rag. "I promise I'll finish all of this tomorrow," she said as she pointed at all of the knick-knacks that were still left on his table. The china cabinet was empty, albeit clean. She nodded her head in a farewell as she walked past him and towards the door. She wrapped her scarf around herself and then put on her mittens and her coat. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She asked him again and he nodded his head.

"Never fear, dearie. I'll be fine." As he watched her dress he remembered how cold it was going to be out there. And she would have to walk home in the freezing chill of the late fall weather. Mr. Gold's conscience started to prickle and he knew that he was going to regret asking, but he did anyway. "Would you like a ride home?"  
>She stopped and stared at him in surprise. "You would drive me home?" The shock in her voice was enough to make him smirk.<p>

"I may be your employer, Miss French, but I'm still a gentleman."

"Oh," she responded before she found a smile, "Then, yes, if it's not too much trouble?"  
>He shook his head. "No trouble at all." Why was he saying this? He should just let her walk home in the cold. He had no obligation to her. "I have to pass the diner on my way to the bed and breakfast anyway." He saw the sparkle of curiosity in her eye and knew she wanted to ask why he was going there, but he was grateful that she kept quiet and still had some propriety left.<p>

She opened the door and walked into the frigid night. Mr. Gold grabbed his coat and put it over his shoulders, and then he limped out and followed her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Mr. Gold had dropped Belinda off at the diner and had felt a little disappointed at the absence of some form of company. But more than disappointment, he felt relief. All the ride to the diner, his mind had been occupied with those visions he had had when he had blacked out. Well, he couldn't say visions. More like dreams. But what could have possibly brought them on at a time like that?

His mind had been distracted the entire ride. If Belinda had said anything to him, he hadn't heard her. He had been too focused on the picture of her in that exquisite ball gown to even notice the woman sitting next to him.

It was when Mr. Gold almost drove into the picket fence of Granny's B&B that he decided it would be best to just forget the incident entirely. It couldn't really have meant anything, right? But he still felt as if there was something missing, something he had forgotten to say or do, and he just couldn't remember what it was.

He opened the door of his sedan and walked out onto the faded brick path leading up to the inn. It was no surprise that the place looked old and worn. No one ever came to Storybrooke. It was a wonder to him how Granny could still be able to make her monthly payments. Of course, the diner did seem to bring in quite a bit of income. Lucky for her. He smirked.

Pushing any troublesome thoughts aside, his hand grabbed the handle of the door and gave it a quick turn. He pushed it in only slightly, but stopped when he heard voices. One obviously belonged to the cantankerous old woman who owned the not-so-fine establishment. The second, however, he didn't recognize. His brows furrowed in confusion. Mr. Gold knew everybody, he made it a point to know everybody, so who was this newcomer. He stayed there, behind the door, and listened in a little longer.

"...Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due I'll wave it," he heard Granny say a bit too enthusiastically.

"Square is fine," the new woman spoke.

"Now. What's the name?"

Gold's ears perked up as he waited to hear the answer. Who the hell was she? "Swan." The woman replied. "Emma Swan."

_Emma._

His vision blurred, but his mind did not black out this time. He remained standing upright. He was in the present, but he felt his thoughts being transferred to the past. Scenes began to play, much like they had a little while ago. They started out dark, but became brighter and brighter. These were not dreams. They were memories. One by one filtering into his head.

_The war...The town coward...Becoming the Dark One...Losing Bae...Regina...Belle...The castle...The baby...Prince Charming and Snow White...His apothecary...Making the curse...The constant...The constant..._

_ .THE._

_ .CONSTANT._

_ .WAS. _

_ .EMMA._

Mr. Gold opened his eyes and gasped. He wasn't Mr. Gold anymore. He knew _who _he was. He was Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One. The curse had worked. It had _actually_ worked. It had sent them to this new world, and now he remembered everything.

Without thinking, he leaned on the door and it opened wide to reveal the back of a blonde-headed woman in a red leather jacket.

"Emma?" He couldn't help but breathe out, and she turned around in confusion. He plastered on a smile, though his entire body was quivering. "What a wonderful name."


End file.
